Peace of mind
by Hellsing-Heiress
Summary: KisaIta. AU. Like a puppy he follows the angel of darkness. But, angels don't belong on earth.


Title: Peace of mind  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Hellsing-Heiress  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Published: 05-31-09, Updated: 05-31-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,139

* * *

Peace of mind

It was almost time.

Suffocating, thick tension fanned the air of the small room, as Kisame's wondering gaze fell upon his stoic, steel eyed partner.

Only soft, steady breaths inhabited the Uchiha's presence, as he sat firmly on the left side on their shared room, the panes of the windows casting in vigorous streams of light, which flexed aimlessly towards the pair of cloud covered men.

Kisame, in truth, knew that this day would come eventually. He understood, even if he didn't want to, he knew he couldn't mislead Itachi from his goal and his path.

He knew, he just couldn't comprehend.

Kisame lay uncomfortably twisted, with his large, toned legs dangling swiftly over their shared and unmade bed. The discomfort he felt, was nothing compared to the distinct ache he felt pitting in the bottom of his churning stomach.

He needed reassurance.

"They say, that your brother has gotten quite strong, you know" he placidly choked, his stare never leaving his stoic partners, lean and tall back.

Not even the slightest turn or small movement was made by the stern man, his stature sat quietly against the small, red colour-fading armchair.

Quiet and seemingly calm.

The storm outside had worsened more over the last agonising hour, Kisame tired to rekindle his thoughts as more lightening and rain hammered against the small pane of their window.

They had shared many memories in their room.

Most people, would find their moments irrelevant and plain.

Their accidental touches and brushes against one another, their small yet deep conversations of past encounters and adventures.

One memory Kisame had kept amongst all of them, were several words that Itachi had shared with him, and he was sure that he was the only one that the Uchiha had confessed too.

"_I am a monster."_

At first the words had made Kisame chuckle, the very thought of the beautiful and delicate looking Itachi resembling a grotesque monster, was incomprehensible to him.

Yet, as he lay there, on that cold and unstudied bed of sheets and fabric, he had begun to think of several things it could have meant.

Itachi could, obviously be trying to confess that he was troubled at the memory of killing his clan, _his family._

_But then again_, when did Itachi Uchiha ever regret _anything_ he had done.

No, it defiantly didn't mean that, but if not that then what?

"Kisame,"

That quiet, yet also powerful and commanding voice purred to his blue partner, turning over his petite shoulders, to stare vaguely into the small and almost innocent eyes of Kisame.

"I shall be leaving soon."

His unchanging voice, elicited fierce and raw impulses into Kisame's flesh as he began to raise from his position of the bed, standing at his impressive height, which made Itachi seem almost short in comparison to his fish-like lover.

If you even call them that.

Kisame knew he understood:

Itachi only saw their "relationship" as a distraction, a haven for both of them. An escape from their dark and complex reality. Their lives and duties as members of the elite Akatsuki, were ones that were filled with compromises and sacrifices.

It was evident, that they were both attracted to one another, though Itachi's signals were more or so subtler than Kisame's himself.

But even in their "relationship" Kisame knew that Itachi felt nothing more than lust when they were connected sexually, there was indeed great chemistry between their body's, that much Kisame could guess, however their hearts were nothing more than placid pieces of tissue during such acts of indecency.

"Yeah, sure thing Itachi," he started "Do you want me to get some sake for when you come back?, I know you're not much of a drinker but I have a feeling that you might need a drink after this."

Kisame's childish banter faded with each word that passed his small, tight lips of breaking facade.

Itachi's gaze hadn't left his face, scanning, searching, and analyzing his face, his features, and his feelings. Kisame could only smile through it, he had to remain composed, he couldn't let this get emotional; that was the agreement from the beginning.

"Kisame,"

_Don't..._

_Don't say my name like that you idiot_

"W-what do I have something on my face, Itachi-san?"

Kisame's shattering smile crept slowly back to his usual frown, as he loosened his grip in his fists, waiting for Itachi to make his departure.

Itachi's hard stared stayed true, those red and onyx orbs of true beauty, they gazed intensely fixated on the large man that stood stiffly across the dim room.

"I will not be coming back."

_Stop it... stop making me care about you_

That was it, Kisame tore his eyes away from the dangerously beautiful creature that haunted him, wherever Kisame was, whatever he was doing he would always find something that would either reminded and make him think of the pale, dark haired male.

A silent paused erupted into the small room of tension.

"Ha-ha, what the hell are you talking about, Itachi-san?" he choked, perfuse feelings of rage and bitterness began to claw inside the tightening vessel of Kisame's throat.

A new found taste of adrenaline fuelled the growing fire of his anger, as he fiercely turning once more to the placid expression of Itachi Uchiha.

Crystal bright, yet reddening eyes of the sharks stare proceeded to flow towards the smaller male. As his enraged breaths become more and more hurried and harder, as he slightly shook with a fluid like motion of raw emotion.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT, THAT LITTLE SHIT OF A BROTHER CAN KILL YOU!" His booming voice, made Itachi's usual stoic vision, widen briefly, however faltering back to their usual steel like appearance of boredom.

"You under estimate the power of the Uchiha clan."

The plain reply of un-aspiration only raised the bar on Kisame's unwavering emotions.

His trembling form of anguish made its slow way towards the stoic male of sharingan, his large claw like hands grasping the petit raven haired man by his cloaked shoulders, squeezing tightly, almost suffocating the very life from him.

"That... that's the part of you that I can't stand." Kisame hissed fiercely into the Uchiha's unchanging face, their faces so close that their nose tips brushed lightly against one another.

"Y-you have just announced that you're going to die, and you don't even bat an eyelid."

_All this time... I h-have just been deluding myself_

The heightened tension of pure confusion and aggravation had begun to tear its way through Kisame's already thin patience.

_He really doesn't care about anything..._

_Or anyone_

"It makes me wonder if you really, as you say... _a monster_, Itachi-san."

If only for one brief and tiny moment, Kisame may have sworn that at the moment those untrue words passed his thin lips, that he had felt Itachi's small body tense or maybe even perhaps...flinch.

_Why are you doing this?_

_Don't you realise?_

_Am I that unimportant... to you?_

"Why would you say such things?" Itachi's almost feminine voice chimed, against Kisame's flushed face of aggravation.

"You care for me, don't you Kisame?" the eliciting sound proceeded to ask, teasingly slowing his voice to whisper his name, into Kisame's reddening ears.

_W-what is he doing?_

_Asking me such a question... what is he planning?_

Quickly retracting his hold of Itachi, Kisame proceeded to walk silently over to the estrange bed, from once he laid uncomfortable, only wishing he had no left and started said conversation.

He almost jumped out of his light-blue skin as he felt a shift in weight of the bed, as Itachi proceeded to shift side-saddle on the discarded bed of lost pleasure and longing sounds.

"How unusual. You have never turned away from my touch before." Itachi taunted, his usual keen voice still hanging lightly as he pulled Kisame's to gaze into his eyes.

"You have never told me that your gonna die before." Kisame bit back, his gaze almost angry as, he tried to pull away from the stoic man, unfortunately for him, Itachi's will power and general curiosity was still strong, effectively the strengths collided and bringing them to end up in a sheet cover mess.

Their positions lay as, Itachi smugly straddling the progressing angry Kisame.

Their eyes locked daringly, Kisame's furious eyes shot deep into the deep swirls of the deadly red and black sharingan.

"Get off me, _now._"

_Stop touching me... you'll make me _

_Want you._

"I do not think in your current circumstances, that you should be making such orders."

_I can't take much more of this, Itachi._

_Just go and die, if that's what you really want._

"Says the man who's about to die." Kisame retorted, his voice betrayed his body language, tensed and defensive.

His voice choky and unbalanced, like a unsteady shelf, ready to crumble to the awaiting fall at any moment. Kisame wished for nothing more than to fall the floor named Uchiha Itachi.

"Kisame, I-"

"Don't! Stop saying my name... stop it, I hate it." Kisame began to shake furiously with confusion and agony.

Itachi wavered inside his calculating mind, he understood that Kisame definitely felt some sort of emotion for him; he had often pondered why he would do such an absurd thing.

_How could he feel anything for someone ...so tainted?_

Slowly beginning to realise that time was fast going and not stopping, Itachi began hesitantly to release his grip on the elder man, and started to shuffle his thin legs away from the pelvis of his fish lover.

A large hand clawed immediately, halting all movement of the stoic Uchiha.

Itachi still held his gaze downcast as he stared at the unpolished and unrefined wooden floor of their unstudied and unpleasant room.

"Stay."

Itachi had thought that his partner had muttered the very words he had dreaded singing from those blue lips of his.

"Stay here... with me."

_Those unsought of words, that tiny sentence... how could he say that?_

Kisame still held his firm grip over the smaller form, only gazing at the petit back of the black haired man.

_Hoping_

_Praying_

_That he would turn and stay_

"Kisame, you know I won't."

Shattered dreams, happiness.

But practically, they are far more than any akatsuki member could realistically hope for.

Ambitions, goals and vendettas, were seen as acceptable.

But, freedom, peace and...Love, were taboo.

Kisame's small eyes seemed to fade to darkness as he tore his small stare away from the dark man, only to reopen in sheer surprise and bliss, when his lightly felt the deliciously tender kiss of his beautiful angel of darkness.

The smooth texture of Itachi's lips were pure silken heaven, the warmth that radiated from those small pieces of skin was incredible to say the least.

The kiss was short, yet so soft that the numbing of the tender touch stayed on Kisame's lips.

Their shared reunion, showed in both their gazes. Both of aspiration and acceptance.

Only, the small world of bliss was interrupted as Itachi tore his stare and body away from Kisame's suddenly heat wanting form, like a lost puppy he followed the slow yet sufficient movements Itachi made.

Itachi could have chuckled; Kisame was rather pushy when things didn't go his way.

Turning his body once again to face the blue man who was his partner, fully equipped and steel faced; Itachi only stared placidly in front of Kisame.

_Awaiting..._

_What he was waiting for he was, for once, he was unsure._

Softly raising his callused fingers, he numbingly stroked the profound features of his beloved partner in unconscious affection. His small hands rubbing lightly against his high cheek bones, as he stared silently, contently memorising every inch of his seemingly handsome face.

"_Ashiteru_."

There was nothing more to say, touches faded, voices silent. All the tension lifting from the dimmed room of past indecency.

Still watching the fading figure leave the quiet room. pained Kisame more than he was willing to admit, even to himself.

His body was gone, his voice lost, and soon his soul would vanish from existence.

Meekly, Kisame sat himself back on the bed.

At that moment, Kisame understood... everything.

"Me too, Itachi."

_

* * *

_

_Sayonara~_

_Thank you for reading. I really had a big urge to do this, I love the couple and their supposed relationship and I was thinking about Itachi's death, which still makes me cry and I thought they need a farewell scene together._

_Oh by the way Ashiteru means I love you in Japenese._

_Please read and review._


End file.
